Steam
by LovelyReader109
Summary: What happens when Dagbert Endless meets the new girl, Sera Flame(sorry really uncreative last name)? Will the be friends or more or enemies. First story please don't hate
1. Chapter 1

Two years after Bone Academy (formerly Bloor's) was opened, there was a new endowed student. On the bus ride on Monday, I, Charlie and Billy were talking on the bus, when the bus made a new stop. A girl stepped on the bus; she had fiery red hair streaked with orange and yellow and eyes the color of a blue flame. Her skin was just a little darker than a white-hot flame. And her lips were as red as her hair.

"Charlie, do you know who that is?" I asked pointing at the girl.

"Yeah, her name is Sera Flame." Charlie said "She's endowed you know, you can tell what it is by her name."

_Fire,_ I thought, _she looks like a flame._

The three boys went back to their conversation and until they got to school, I forgot about Sera.

When they got to school, everyone got off and Sera got knocked down. When I tried to help her up, as soon as my fingers touched her skin, our skin steamed. I pulled back instantly, and Sera drew a short breath. Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Don't worry; I won't make your skin steam." Charlie laughed, "I'm Charlie Bone. And this is Billy Raven and Dagbert Endless."

He pointed at both of us. "We're all endowed," Billy, piped, "I can talk to animals, Charlie can go into photos and Dagbert can control water."

Sera laughed, it was a musical laugh; "I guess that explains the steam, then. I'm not just in Music for no reason, if that's what your gonna ask. I sing as well, Charlie your dad asked me to come before he found out I was endowed."

All four of them got off the bus and Olivia caught sight of Charlie and ran up to him. "Hey guys," Olivia giggled and kissed Charlie quickly, "and who is this?" Olivia suspiciously eyed Sera.

"I'm Sera Flame, don't worry he's not my type. Cute, but not my type." Sera shook her head and laughed and shook Olivia's hand. "Olivia Vertigo, I presume. You're famous!" I looked around the yard and saw Emma and Tancred snogging. He walked over to them without them noticing.

"Hey Tanc, can I have a turn when your done?" I joked. They looked up and Emma smacked his leg and Tancred just laughed. "Hey guys, we are all gonna get detention if we don't get going." I shouted. Everybody went inside with Emma and Tancred still snogging. I was so preoccupied with not looking at Sera

When we walked in I was trying not to look at her so I obviously crashed into a door.

"Oh my God, Dagbert. Are you okay?" Sera gasped.

"I'm fine, Sera. Just a little conk." We walked into the Music Hall, the day went on as usual until studying in the King's Room...

**Please review, I would love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**So all of the new kids are based on me and some peeps of mine**

**I do not own Charlie Bone, but I do own Zack, Clara, Claudia, jack, liam, Sammy and liberty. ENJOY AND REVIEW**

That night in the King's Room, there were a bunch of new endowed students. There was a boy named Zack who could bring your nightmares and other monsters to life, and a girl Clara who was always counteracting Zack. She could bring heroes to life; she held a book the entire time in the room.

Sammy, who could raise the dead. And a fairy girl Claudia, a shape shifter named Liam, a kind of mermaid girl Liberty and a boy that could fly who was called Jack. They all demonstrated their powers and after Zack and Clara almost killing each other twice, it was Sera's turn.

She looked so beautiful with her hair in a braid. She had to take a space away from all of us, and then she just burst into flames!

She looked so pretty though and I was completely oblivious of the fact that she was out of control until Lysander started yelling at me to put her out with my water.

"I can't." I whimpered, "Even when we touch it hurts the both of us, she might die."

"Well, we all might die if you don't put her out. DO IT" Lysander commanded.

I'm so sorry Sera. I thought as I blasted her with a stream of water.

She screamed in agony when the water touched her, I wanted to die out of guilt.

Sera just curled up in a ball sobbing. "I-Sera, I am so sorry. I had to you were going to kill us all" I pleaded.

"It's alright Dagbert," she said softly, "it was my fault."

"Alright everybody, go to bed, we are ending early tonight" Lysander sent all of us except for Tancred to leave while they cleaned up the mess. I went to my room and saw I was stuck with the new boys, but Charlie, Billy, Gabe and Fidelio were also in the room.

I went into the bathroom to get ready and when I came out I saw Sera, screaming and crying while she was drenched.

I must have looked very panicked because, she started laughing. It started as her laugh but then it sounded like a boy's laugh.

Zack was showing me my fears, another endowment of his I suppose.

"Ooh, lookie here," Zack said snarling," Mr. Endless has a little crush now does he. I bet I could do so many things with that fear. What else do you fear Dagbert?" He got near my face, looking into my eyes, when he was pulled back by someone.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." Charlie barked, "I wonder what you fear Zack. Just because you can show them doesn't mean you're immune. Or we could call Clara and ask her to show us what your dream of."

Zack looked completely terrified, I think his dreams were quite revealing.

There was a knock on the door and it was...


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wrote a bunch in WHMN, check it out. I though I should write some more for Steam.**

**Do not own CB, do own all my OCs Enjoy and Review please!**

Dagbert POV

The person who was knocking on the door was Clara. "Zack, I need to talk to you" She said in a sickly sweet, sing-song voice.

"Oh shit," Zack whispered under his breath "I'm screwed." He walks out the door and shuts it behind him. we can hear them arguing through the door, it went like:

"I-you would-with me-lead-like-puppy!"

"-I-to do-nicked-entire-us.-know-me-"

"oh-up-no-evil-!No-not this-you-no zack-mmph!

Bam against the door, there was a sound. No one opened it though, no one dared. we only heard one clear sentence from each of them.

"Terror, you mess with my head so much."

"Can you say you don't like it?"

"NOW-OUT-THE-DREAMER!"

"Oh-you-I-led me-again." And after that we hear feet on the floor and crying.

"Dammit, CLARA-Sorry. Please-back-oh..." His voice faded away as he ran after her I bet.

"Zack and Clara, very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I felt like making that chapter previously because I was selfish and wanted more views on my other story, ****_When Heroes Meet Nightmares. Also I changed Dagbert's powers and how he looks, so he doesn't have green hair, sorry._**

Sera POV

Dagbert was staring at me again. I waved at him and he dropped his spoon in his stew, again. I went back to talking with my friends Clara, Alex, Emma, and Liv. Mr. Bone changed the rules so we don't have to sit at special tables for each art subject. We were on the topic of Mr. Yewbeam's and Emma's aunts wedding.

"Auntie says I can bring 5 friends to the wedding for bridesmaids. And Charlie is too." Emma sounded really excited

"I'm gonna what? Oh, the wedding right. Is that all you think about?" Charlie groaned as he sat down next to Dagbert across from Liv.

"Well, I'm gonna take all four of you and Claudia. Who are you taking?"

"If it really means that much to you, I'm gonna ask Dagbert, Tanc, Fidelio, Zack and Liam. I was gonna take Sander and Gabe,but Sander has a gallery showing and Gabe has a trip with his family."

"The wedding is next week. Auntie says I have to pair everybody up. We all know that you and Liv are going together and I'm taking Tanc." Emma giggled.

"I'll go with Fidelio, he's really cool, plus I know that Claud wants to go with Liam. That leaves you to decide who goes with you and Clara." Alex looked at me.

"Wha-" I dropped my sandwich, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. But, um, I'll go with Dagbert, so Clara goes with Zack."

"I don't think she's gonna be comfortable with that. They had a big fight last night. Yelling and...physical contact." Charlie looked worried. "But you know, I think they can work it out. I heard Uncle Payton say that they want the performers to perform their ensemble." Clara suddenly whimpered.

"Anyway, the dresses are all gonna look the same, but the girls get to pick the colors of the dress.**(on the bottom is the style, just imagine it in different colors)**" Clara wanted a smokey gray, Claud, who had walked over, wanted orange, Alex wanted green, Emma had purple, Liv had bright pink(Charlie didn't look that happy.), so I chose black. I guess the boys had to wear ties the same color. I think that Clara was partial on going with Zack, but I did like Dagbert. He's really sweet and funny. I was excused from performing though. I knew Alex and Fido were just friends though. She doesn't have her eye on anybody. I got up and went to my voice lesson

Dagbert POV

Sera really chose me to go to the wedding! But Zack really isn't a good person to choose. I kept staring at her at lunch, that isn't good. I'm afraid I scared her. The rest of the week was really, really boring, except for watching Em freak out for the wedding. It was like she was the one being married. We all knew who she wanted to be married to though anyway. It came the day before the wedding and it was like Emma was the most paranoid person on the planet. She was sure someone was going to ruin the wedding. It was hilarious. We all went home that friday, I spent the rest of the day day-dreaming.

**the link to the image of the dress . **


End file.
